Anything For You
by Misha
Summary: I would die for you, kill for you. I would do anything for you and you don't even know it. slash


Anything For You   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- I was listening to the song "Crush" by Garbage and it struck me that it would make a perfect Draco/Harry songfic, after all it puts into words the way I believe Draco feels about Harry. So this was born. It's dark and it's depressing, it's full of one-sided love, but also complete devotion. It's certainly not a happy fic, but I'm not that good at writing those. Especially not for this couple. Well, that's all, enjoy! 

Rating- PG-13 

Pairing- Draco/Harry. 

Summery- I would die for you, kill for you. I would do anything for you and you don't even know it. 

Spoilers- All four books, I guess.   


* * *

_I would die for you, I would die for you   
I've been dying just to feel you by my side   
To know that you're mine_

I would die for you if you asked me to, you know. 

Well, actually, you don't, because I don't dare tell you. 

But I would. 

Maybe someday I will have to. If it comes down to a situation where it's my life or yours, I will give up mine in an instant. 

Because I'd rather be dead than living when you were gone. 

I love you that much. More than you can ever know. 

You are my entire life. My reason for being. I would give up anything for you to love me in return. To be able to claim you as mine. 

But I doubt that I will ever. It is the impossible dream. 

_I would cry for you, I would cry for you   
I will wash away your pain with all my tears   
I'm drowning on fear_

Sometimes, I cry for all the pain that I know that you have felt. 

I would do anything to be able to have stopped you from having to have felt that pain. 

If I could have felt it for you, I would. I would do anything for you. 

Anything to make your life better. 

You are my life. You just don't know it. 

Because I don't know how to tell you. 

All I can do, is cry alone at night for the pain I know you feel. And the pain I feel without you. 

And sometimes, I even allow myself to voice my greatest fear. A world without you. 

Because though I know I'll never have you, at least you're still alive. I don't know what I would do if you weren't. 

Because you are truly my reason for living. 

_I will pray for you, I will pray for you   
I will sell my soul for something true   
Someone like you_

I pray for you. 

I don't pray for myself, because there's no point. I am damned. 

I know that. I've always known that. 

But I pray for you, because you have a chance. 

But also because I fear what the world holds for you. So many people see you as the savior of us all, and I know that you won't let yourself disappoint them. 

But you're just a boy. Too young for so much expectation. 

And I fear what that will mean for you. 

I fear that you will die to save us all. But to lose you would destroy so many, even if it brought peace. 

You are all that matters to me. And I would sell my soul to have you. 

But I know that there's no point. 

Besides, I'm not even sure I have a soul. 

_See your face every place that I walk in   
Hear your voice every time that I'm talking   
You will believe in me   
And I'll never be ignored_

I see you every where I look, even when you're not there. I hear your voice all the time, even when you don't speak to me. I get lost in my imagination. 

Sometimes my dreams invade reality. 

I dream of a perfect world where we're together. Where you are with me. Where you love me the way I always wished to be loved. Where you believe in me like no one ever has. 

That's what I long for the most. 

For you to truly believe in me and trust me. 

But I know that you don't. That you never will. 

And that all it will ever be is a dream. 

_I will burn for you,   
Feel pain for you   
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart   
And tear it apart_

I ache for you. 

Every time I say something that hurts you. It's hurts me ten times more. Every hurt that you feel, I feel even more deeply. 

Every part of me burns for you. I tear myself apart for you and you don't know it. 

You don't realize that all I want is for you to be safe and free of harm. That I would suffer any pain to make sure of that. 

_I will lie for you,   
Beg and steal for you   
I will crawl on my hands and knees until you see   
You're just like me_

You know, despite what many people think, I am human. 

I live and bleed just like everyone else. I feel pain and longing. I am nothing more or less than a human being. 

And neither are you. Your not a god, you're not superhuman. 

Inside, you're just like everyone else. 

_Violate all the love that I'm missing   
Throw away all the pain that I'm living   
You will believe in me   
And I'll never be ignored_

I've never truly been loved. 

My mother cares about me as much as she can, but she's not the affectionate type. Any love she is capable of feeling is directed at herself. 

My father's even worse. 

He sees me as his son, the heir to the Malfoy name and fortune, his legacy, but nothing else. He is proud of me at times and and furious with me at others. 

But never affectionate. It's just not in his genetic make up. 

I would give anything to experience the love that has been missing my entire life. 

You on the other hand, have always been surrounded by love. 

You might not have been loved by those horrible Muggle relations of yours, but you've been loved all the same. 

I'm not talking about the shallow love that the world has for it's hero. 

I'm talking about real, unconditional love. 

The kind of love your parents felt for you, the kind of love that lead your mother to sacrifice her life to save yours. The kind of love that the Weasleys show you. 

My most desperate wish is for you to love me like that. 

For me to finally mean something to someone. Someone who will believe in me and truly care. 

But, it doesn't seem that likely. 

_I would die for you   
I would kill for you   
I would steal for you   
I'd do time for you_

I really will do anything for you and I know that the time will come for me to prove that. 

We live in dangerous times and in the end, I have no doubt that I will have to show where my loyalty really lies. 

I don't mind. I would do anything for you. 

You are the only truly good thing that there has ever been in my life and you don't even know it. 

But just by knowing you, loving you from afar, I have felt more joy than in all the years before I met you. 

You are, truly, the center of my world. And there is nothing that I would not do for you without a second thought. 

_I will wait for you   
I'd make room for you   
I'd sink ships for you   
Take the cross for you_

I am already preparing to set my plan into motion. To betray my father and the dark lord for you, even though it will probably cost me my life. 

I am already gathering information and soon I will come to you and to Dumbledore and offer it to you, offer to double-cross my father and join the light side. 

I only hope that you will take me up on this offer. 

But since you are you, you probably will. 

You probably won't realize why I'm doing it, but you'll accept it and believe me when I tell you I've switched sides. 

And that's enough for me. 

I know I'll pay a high price, but since I'm doing it for you, it's worth it. 

_Make me a part of you   
Cause I believe in you   
I believe in you   
I would die for you_

I believe that you will save us all. 

That you will end this war and stop the suffering. 

After all, that's who you are. You're the best person I've ever met and that's why it was so easy to love you. 

Because I know in the end, you'll deserve my love and faith and the faith of the entire world. 

You will be all that we all believe that you can be. 

And I'm willing to die for that, without a second thought. Anything for you. 

Because you're more than Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. 

You're the person that I love and it's because of that I'm willing to sacrifice everything for you. 

The End 


End file.
